


Ludwig Liebe und Musik (Ludwig van Beethoven)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Ludwig [3]
Category: Classical Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Love, music...
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Ludwig und seine unsterbliche Geliebte...





	1. Chapter 1

Es ist die Art wie sie ihn ansieht wenn sie sich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht streicht. Wie ihre langen blonden Wimpern sich über die Azur blauen Augen legen wenn sie sie für einen kurzen Augenblick schließt. Ihre sanften Lippen die sich in ein wundervolles Lächeln wandeln wenn er selbst lächelt. Wenn er diese küsst denkt er stets an Erdbeeren.

Sie redet leis mit ihm und er versteht jedes einzelne ihrer Worte, ihre filigranen Hände legen sich durch seinen angewinkelten Arm und sie flanieren durch Wien. Sein Herz schlägt im Gleichklang mit ihrem, längst schon sieht er nur noch sie, die Welt um ihn verschwimmt zu einem Strom an vorbeirauschenden Menschen, Häusern und Straßenlaternen. Es beginnt zu regnen und die Straßen werden leer, es beginnt zu dämmern aber auch das verschwimmt in seiner Wahrnehmung. Einzelne Tropfen in ihrem Haar lassen ihn kurz erkennen, dass es nass wird. Er zieht sie fort unter eine alte Eiche mit voller Krone. Sie lehnt gegen die alte Rinde und beginnt ganz leicht zu frösteln. Er zieht seinen Gehrock aus und legt ihn um ihre Schultern, der Rock ist viel zu groß und lässt sie wirken wie ein Kind. Er streicht ihr über die Wange und hält inne. 

Sie sehen sich an und lächeln einander entgegen. Er zieht seinen Rock etwas weiter über ihre Schultern, sie hält seine Hand fest und schaut ihn intensiv an. Ihre andere Hand streicht durch sein zauseliges Haar und zieht ihn zu sich. Er neigt sich hinab und ist sehr impulsiv als er sie küsst und ihr den Atem raubt. Sie denkt, sie küsst einen hungrigen Wolf. Er drückt sie hastig an sich und schiebt seine Hand in ihren Rücken. Sie lösen sich weil sie nach Luft ringen, sie schmiegt sich an ihn und legt beide Arme um seine Seiten, er ist einladend warm. Seine Arme schließen sich um ihre Schultern, ihr Kopf lehnt an seiner Brust und sie lauscht seinem Herzschlag. Sie spürt wie er ihre Haare küsst. Er flüstert von oben herab, dass er sie liebt. Sie antwortet ihm in gleicher Weise. 

Der Regen beginnt ganz langsam aber stet mehr zu werden und schon bald strömt es, als hätte Petrus alle Schleusen auf einmal geöffnet. Danach schickt ein Gewitter seine Vorboten voraus und ein zorniges vieltönendes Donnergrollen rollt über den Himmel in einer tosenden Druckwelle. Sie haben keine andere Wahl als zu gehen, besser zu rennen.

Er schnappt ihre Hand „komm.“ 

Sie sieht ihn an und nickt, dann rennen sie Hand in Hand los. Er lacht weil er innerhalb kürzester Zeit durchtränkt ist. Er lacht gegen das Grollen und Prasseln, er lacht lauter als ein Blitz quer über das Firmament zuckt und sich langgezogen verästelt. Sie halten in einem Torbogen und warten ab. Sie ist ganz nass und er sorgt sich um sie. Er nimmt sie in seinen Arm und zieht seinen Gehrock um sie. Sie zuckt als es lauter und heftiger donnert.

„Sch… es zieht gleich weiter“.  
„Ludwig, ich habe Angst“.  
„Uns kann hier nichts passieren mein Engel“. 

Er hält sie an sich und als wäre das eine Initialzündung hat er urplötzlich eine Melodie im Kopf, er zieht sein kleines Notizbuch aus der Westentasche, es ist zum Glück trocken geblieben. Mit einem Bleistift zeichnet er hastig ein paar Noten hinauf, sie lauscht nur seinem Herzschlag und lässt sich davon beruhigen.  
Es brennt unter seinen Nägeln, diese Melodie die ihm da gerade in den Sinn kommt, er muss sie aufschreiben. Er muss sich ihr ergeben, sie strömt durch ihn und will hinaus ins Freie. Er kommt so schnell nicht mit und streicht etwas durch bevor er es neu hinauf schreibt. Die Welt um ihn her verschwindet ebenso wie noch eine Stunde zuvor mit ihr am Arm. Er vergisst warum er hier steht, vergisst, dass er sie in seinem Arm hält und muss der neuen Idee Platz zum wachsen und gedeihen gewähren. 

„Ludwig“?

Er hört nicht, sie drückt sich etwas von ihm „Louis“?  
Er sieht konzentriert aus, sie löst sich von ihm und er wendet sich der Wand in seinem Rücken zu, legt das Büchlein daran und notiert. Dabei summt er ein bisschen. Sie rüttelt an ihm, er merkt es nicht mal. Sie versucht es weiter und weiter.

„Was“? Er sieht aufgebracht zu ihr hinab. 

Er hat es laut gesagt fast gebrüllt… Sie sieht ihn erschrocken an. Sie weiß, dass er so reagiert wenn es um Musik geht.

Sein Ausdruck wird sanft, „Verzeih“. 

Er steckt das Büchlein weg und sieht nervös aus. Danach packt er ihren Arm und zerrt sie hinaus in das Unwetter. Sie rennen bis sie bei ihm zu Hause anlangen, er öffnet hektisch die Tür und schmeißt sie auf, hinein in die Wohnung, diese fliegt krachend an die Wand. Sie läuft ihm nach doch er wendet sich seinem Schreibtisch zu und zückt das Büchlein. 

Dann, in einem Sog aus Noten gefangen, beginnt er zu schreiben. Er ist hochkonzentriert und springt nach einer Stunde plötzlich auf um sich an seinen Flügel zu setzen. Er spielt das was er bereits hat. Sie sieht ihn staunend an, es ist wunderschön und sie erkennt ihre zarten Bande und das hereinbrechende Unheil in Form des Gewitters wieder. Er steht auf, holt einen Noten Bogen und beginnt das was er bisher hat zu übertragen. Seine Haare tropfen und er zittert vor Kälte aber er merkt es nicht. Sie legt ihm eine warme Decke über die Schultern und sieht ihm weiterhin zu. 

XXX

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden endet er plötzlich und wirkt matt. Er realisiert, dass ihm eiskalt wird, dass seine Finger schmerzen und er müde ist. Er sieht sich um, sie liegt auf seinem Bett, in eine dicken Daunendecke gehüllt und schläft. Er zieht seine klammen Sachen aus und steht vor dem Bett. Soll er sich jetzt zu ihr legen? Er hat noch nie mit ihr… es fühlt sich an als würde er sie entweihen wenn er jetzt… seinen Engel beschmutzen… er zieht sich eine trocken Unterhose und ein ebenso trockenes Hemd an. 

Sie war nie bei ihm zu Hause. Er hat sich stets geschämt, doch nun ist sie wohl möglich seit Stunden hier. Sein verfluchtes Musikbedrängnis hat ihn die Gedanken abschalten lassen, hat sie ihm geraubt. Schickte ihn in einen Tunnel aus Noten und Wahnsinn. Seine Hände sind voller Tinte, denn er hat es ordentlich zu Papier gebracht. Sein Schreibtisch sieht aus wie das pure Chaos, zusammengeknüllte Noten Bögen, verschüttete Tinte, eine leere Flasche Wein, Kleckse überall. Seine Wohnung ist ziemlich unordentlich und teilweise schmutzig. Leere Flaschen Wein liegen hie und da verstreut.  
Nein er hatte nie Damenbesuch zu Hause. Dazu noch Damen aus gutem Hause aus altem Adelsgeschlecht, höher gestellt schon von Geburt an als er es je hätte sein können. Seine Wohnung ist nicht groß! Wozu auch, er schläft hier, arbeitet und das war es auch… wozu so viel Raum verschwenden? 

Nun ist es zu spät… sie ist ja bereits seit geraumer Zeit hier. Er läuft auf ihre Seite, kniet sich zu ihr und sieht ihr ins schlafende Antlitz. Sie ist so verflucht hübsch, sie ist fast 18 Jahre jünger als er… Sie ist der Inbegriff der Schönheit und sie ist wegen ihm bei ihm, nicht wegen dem was er bereits erschaffen hat… der Musik. Sie ist sein blonder Engel! Er bewegt sich nicht, als sie sich kurz regt im Schlaf. Sie legt einen Arm über die Decke und entblößt ein Stück von ihrer nackten Schulter, er erhascht einen Blick etwas tiefer.

Er legt den Kopf schief als sie ihn plötzlich ansieht. Er hat eine Gänsehaut davon auch aufgrund der Kälte, die ihm in die Knochen kriecht. Sie reibt über seinen Arm, den er ihr entgegen gestreckt hat um ihr die Wange zu streicheln. Sie ist so wunderbar warm, seine Gänsehaut verstärkt sich. 

Er zögert als sie ihm Platz macht. 

Er legt sich auf den Rücken und einen Arm um sie, sie robbt hinein und schmiegt sich an ihn. Sie hat eines seiner Hemden an, er schmunzelt. Als er ihren weichen Busen an seiner Seite spürt, zieht es kurz in seiner Lende. Sie legt ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust, er schiebt seine Hand um ihre Taille. Als er hinab sieht schaut sie scheu hinauf. 

„Mein Engel.“ 

Sie schweigt und sieht ihn an… dann haucht sie „Ich liebe Dich“.

Er hört sie und es klingt wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er schließt die Augen und summt, das was er gerade eben erschaffen hat. Ihm wird warm, wohlig warm, seine Haare sind noch immer feucht, denn er hat versäumt Kaminholz zu holen um zu heißen. Sie kriecht in seinem Arm hinauf um ihn zu küssen, er legt sich auf die Seite und legt seinen Arm wieder um sie. Ihre nackten Beine berühren sich, er schiebt eine Hand hinab über ihren Oberschenkel, er ist weich und hauchzart. 

Ihr jagen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Sie drückt sich von ihm und sieht ihn an, er streicht ein zweites Mal hinüber ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Sie weiß nicht warum aber sie drückt sich ganz dicht an ihn. Ihm wird heiß und kalt als er ihren Busen spürt, Er kann sich nicht bremsen und schiebt eine Hand über ihren blanken Po. Er spürt sich hart werden, verdammt hart… unangenehm, er versucht sich dennoch nicht zu sehr aufzudrängen. Sie küsst ihn beherzt und tief als sie ihn plötzlich an ihrem Bauch spürt. 

Sie drückt sich weg und steht auf. Er steht halb mit auf, bleibt aber im Bett. 

… „Du willst gehen, ich bring Dich nach Hause, mein Engel“.  
„Das ist es nicht… ich.“ Sie sieht auf ihre Füße. „Habe noch nie...“ Sie sieht weg „Ich habe Angst“.

Er steht auf und steht vor ihr. „Ich verstehe das“. Er schiebt seine Finger durch ihre. 

„Ich will das“. Sie sieht trotzig zu ihm hoch.  
„Vertrau mir“. 

Er nimmt sie in den Arm und sie spürt ihn wieder, sie küssen sich. Er küsst sie weiter als er sein Hemd auszieht und nur in Unterhose vor ihr steht. Er sieht gut aus, dafür, dass er nicht mehr der Jüngste ist, sie sieht ihn sich genau an. Er lässt ihr Zeit. Er ist relativ groß, hat halb ergrautes lockiges Haar und dunkelbraune hervorstechende Augen. Seine Muskeln sind nicht besonders ausgebildet aber er hat eine breite Statur. Dann zieht er seine Unterhose aus und steht wie der Schöpfer ihn erschuf vor ihr. Seine Mitte steht prominent, groß und stolz. Er lächelt als sie ihn begutachtet, er lächelt, weil sie noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen hat. Er schreitet auf sie zu und hebt ihr Hemd an, ganz langsam zieht er es ihr über den Kopf und sieht sie an. 

Sie ist schlank, hat zwei wunderschöne sanft geschwungene Hügel, einen leicht vorgewölbten Bauch, ein wunderschönes geschwungenes Becken, nicht enden wollend wunderschöne Beine und einen zarten blonden Flaum. Sie verfolgt seinen sich ergötzenden Blick, lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen, keine Sekunde! Er nähert sich ihr wieder und zieht sie in den Arm, dabei küsst er ihren Hals. Ihre Finger sind durch die des anderen gestreckt.  
Er gewinnt etwas Abstand und holt sich ihre Erlaubnis, bevor er ihre Hügel sanft in die Hand nimmt. Dann küsst er beide Brustwarzen, sie wirft den Kopf in den Nacken als er sie hoch hebt und aufs Bett trägt. Er legt sie auf den Rücken und küsst ihren Bauch, sie riecht nach Rosen. Seine Erregung wippt vor Lust und Verlangen… er beherrscht sich.

Draußen wird es bereits Morgen und das Unwetter bereitet sich auf ein weiteres Inferno vor. Es stürmt durch Wiens Straßen. Sie hört es rauschen und stöhnt auf als er ihre Brustwarzen anknabbert. Als der Regen gegen die kleinen Fenster prasselt stöhnt sie ein weiteres Mal auf, weil er einen Finger in ihr gelobtes Land schiebt und sie dabei küsst. Seine Finger sind überall und ihr Körper schreit nach Vollendung des Begonnenen. Sie wirft sich seinem Finger entgegen und beißt ein wenig in seine Lippe. Das Spiel wird schneller bis sie ihn auf sich zieht. Draußen wird es stockfinster… mit einem aufflackernden Blitz kommt er in sie und nimmt ihr die Tugend. 

Sie schreit leise auf vor Schmerz, er hält inne und küsst ihr Haar. Als er sich bewegt, schließt sie die Beine um ihn und hält sich in seinem Rücken fest. Er sieht ihr unentwegt in die Augen als er sich etwas hochstemmt und sie dabei nimmt. Sie sieht wunderschön aus dann schließt sie ihre Augen und ergibt sich seinem sanften Rhythmus. Ihr Mund steht auf und ist zu einem Oh geformt, ihre langen Wimpern bedecken ihre wunderschönen Augen. Ihre Haare liegen drapiert und ausgestreckt über seinen Kissen. Allein dieser Anblick lässt ihn fast vollenden was er begonnen hat. Doch er reißt sich zusammen… Sie spürt seine Muskeln in der Lende bei jedem Stoß, sie spürt ihn eins werden mit sich. Sie verschmelzen zu einem Wesen und plötzlich wird er schneller… er schnauft hart und presst sich in sie. Es ist nicht schmerzhaft, sie spürt sein Verlangen und seine bekannte Impulsivität. Da ist wieder dieser hungrige Wolf, doch dann ist da noch etwas anderes, es wird intensiver und sie schreit ebenfalls vor Verlangen. Sie wirft sich ihm entgegen bei jedem Stoß und zusammen werden sie schneller.

Das Bett knarzt, es klopft an der Wand, sie hört es, er nicht! Ein Klopfen von der Wohnung nebenan kommt zurück. 

Er ist eins mit ihr und kann sich nicht rechtzeitig von ihr lösen. Dann schweben sie zur gleichen Zeit im Himmel der Gefühle, als ein Blitz die Wohnung erhellt und er auf ihr zusammensackt und sich bemüht sie nicht in die Matratze zu drücken. Er legt die Stirn an ihre und küsst sie danach dort. Als er sich entzieht stöhnt er und sackt an ihrer Seite zusammen. 

Sie küssen sich und schauen sich unentwegt an als er in Schlaf versinkt. 

XXX

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwacht, sitzt er mit einer Hose bekleidet an seinem Schreibtisch und schreibt… und schreibt… Er summt leise und ist mit sich und der Welt im Reinen! Eine angefangene Flasche Wein steht neben ihm. Er hört sie nicht im Hintergrund, ist zu versunken in seiner Arbeit. 

Sie muss jetzt gehen und zieht sich an. Sie macht den Fehler und legt, wenn auch sanft, eine Hand auf seine Schulter, er springt auf und der Stuhl fällt zu Boden. Er hat sich erschrocken, er war weit weit weg in einer anderen Dimension aus Melodie und Klang. Er sieht sie zornig an und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten. Doch als sie ihn anlächelt und ihre Hände darüber legt kommt er zu sich.

„Verzeih, mein Engel“.  
„Scht“. Sie legt einen Finger auf seinen Mund und küsst ihn.


	2. Chapter 2

Er zieht Sie in seinen Arm und küsst ihr wohl duftendes Haar. Dann merkt er, dass ihre Kleidung noch feucht und klamm ist. Bevor er etwas sagen kann ist sie schon zur Tür hinaus.

Ihre Treffen sind wie stets heimlich und sie gehen auch nur durch die Stadt wenn er auf dem Weg zu einer offiziellen Musikunterrichtsstunde ist. Er ist ihr Lehrer, denn sich von einem van Beethoven unterrichten zu lassen ist noch en vogue! Die Eltern seiner Geliebten haben Geld, Geld das er kaum ausschlagen kann. Er hat früher gern unterrichtet, doch in letzter Zeit kam ihm das „gerne“ abhanden. Es ist viel mehr quälende Pflicht um wenigstens leben zu können. Noch ist er en vogue… denn er spürt, dass er mehr bringen muss… noch ist man ihm wohlgesonnen, doch der ein oder andere Mäzen ist bereits abgesprungen. Sein Leben ist nicht mehr so sorglos wie in jüngeren Jahren. Sein Leben ist zu mal auch vom Alkohol bestimmt, er wollte niemals sein wie sein Vater doch, zu spät! Er muss mehr leisten, die Leute gieren nach neuen Zerstreuungen doch er kann es momentan nicht geben. So ein Stück verlangt ihm stets alles ab, nicht zu Letzt Energiereserven die er gerade nicht geben kann.

Er ist müde und würde am liebsten gar nichts mehr leisten aber er muss!

Der Alkohol hielt ihm bis jetzt die Treue…  
Dann kam Sie ins Spiel, mit ihr an seiner Seite fällt ihm alles um so vieles leichter! Er denkt an ihre erste Begegnung, er verhielt sich nicht nett und schon gar nicht gebührlich….   
\--- „Liebes kommst du in den Salon, Herr van Beethoven ist gerade eben eingetroffen“.

Etwas in der Art hatte der Vater vermutlich seiner Tochter zugerufen. Niemand weiß davon, dass er fast gänzlich taub ist.  
Ludwig steht in dem imposantestem Salon den er bis Dato zu Gesicht bekam und versucht sich das Staunen nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Als er sich umdreht steht sie hinter ihm und lächelt ihm scheu entgegen. Er hat sie nicht gehört, dass macht ihn missgelaunt. 

„Guten Tag Fräulein, wo ist der Flügel“?

Er neigt sich nicht mal, er schönt gar nichts er wills nur hinter sich bringen. 

„Guten Tag Herr van Beethoven“. Sie knixt schüchtern.

Er hört sie, er sieht sie erstaunt an, überspielt aber alles.

Sie gehen in eines der Nebenzimmer, ihr Vater sitzt hinter den Beiden. Doch merkt schon bald, dass der Maestro sich gestört fühlt. Es macht ihn wütend sie nicht spielen zu hören, er sieht allerdings anhand ihrer Finger, dass sie falsch spielt. 

„Etwas mehr Beachtung bitte, das lässt sich nicht runter rattern wie ein Schwein im Galopp“. Hört er sich sagen.

Sie verstummt augenblicklich und lässt die Hände in den Schoss sinken. Er braucht das Geld dringend und merkt, dass er wohl zu weit ging. Er schnauft durch, sieht sie an und zeigt ihr was er meint. Er lässt die Finger langsam über die Tasten fliegen so kann sie es studieren. 

„Hier, ist mehr Tempo gefordert und hier, macht man eine Pause um dem Ton etwas mehr Geltung zu verschaffen. Verstehen Sie, Er klingt und muss noch etwas in den Raum schwingen, er muss sich richtig ausbilden und braucht Zeit um sich zu präsentieren. Er ist einzigartig und diese Einzigartigkeit muss Entfaltungsmöglichkeiten bekommen… sonst verklingt die Seele des Stückes“. 

Sie versucht es erneut und scheitert.

„Das ist Technik, alles schnöder Tand.“ Er reißt ihre Hände von den Tasten. 

Sie steht auf, zum gehen gewandt. 

„Nein sitzen bleiben“. Er zieht sie am Handgelenk hinab.

Er ist grob und ungehobelt, er sieht sie wütend an.

„Da“. Er klopft auf seine Brust „Da kommt die Musik her… nur da, verstanden“? "DAS machen Sie" Er haut vor ihre Stirn, "aber da muss es her kommen". Er klopft gegen ihre Brust. Er spricht mit ihr wie mit einem Kind. 

Sie steht auf und rennt weg, sie hat Tränen in den Augen.  
\---  
Er arbeitet weiter und weiter. Er wird müde und seine Finger schmerzen. Es ist noch sehr früh am Morgen, die halbe Stadt schläft noch denn es ist Sonntag. Sie muss sich zurück stehlen in ihr Zuhause. Er hätte sie gerne gebracht, doch das ist unmöglich. Einzig ihre Freundin weiß von ihnen, sie wird es auch sein die sagt sie sei bei ihr zugast gewesen.

Es steht einer Tochter aus gutem Hause nicht mit einen alternden Komponisten gesehen zu werden und schon gar nicht ihn zu ehelichen. Er weiß das, trotzdem hat er sie gefragt ob sie seine Frau werden wolle. Sie verneinte und lief weinend vor ihm davon, also bleiben ihre Treffen bis auf weiteres geheim. 

Er grübelt, starrt vom Schreibtisch auf ins Nichts.

Ihr zweites Treffen verlief nicht viel harmonischer. Er beschloss sich zusammen zu reißen...  
\---  
Sie sitzen am Flügel und sie sieht ihn aus Angst nicht an. Dann spielt sie und sieht nur ihre Finger an. Sie spielt ein trauriges Stück, sie ist traurig und depremiert. Sie hatte sich auf den Maestro gefreut und ihn sich in ganz anderen Vorstellungen ausgemalt. Doch dann kommt dieser nonchalante Kerl wie ein derber Hauslehrer daher und macht alles zunichte. All die gloreichen Ideen und Wunschbilder von ihm und ihr… 

Sie endet und legt die Hände in den Schoss, sieht ihn nicht an.

Er kann es sich vorstellen, all die traurigen Nuancen und Stimmungen in ihrem Spiel. Er starrt lange auf die Tasten und hört in sich hinein. Er fühlt tief in sich die Verzweifelung die dieses Stück auch ausdrücken soll! Sie selbst hat es ausgesucht, nicht weil es so traurig ist sondern weil sie findet es ist richtig, jetzt und hier. 

Er kommt ins Grübeln starrt vor sich hin, versucht das Gefühlte zu verbergen, kann aber nicht umhin festzustellen, dass es ihn ebenfalls traurig stimmt. Sie sieht ihn von der Seite her an und schnell wieder weg. 

„So, genauso, ich kann nicht spielen was ich nicht fühle“. Er sagt es mehr zu sich selbst.

Er steht auf, ihm ist die Lust am Spielen vergangen. Er läuft im Zimmer umher und sieht sich die Bilder an den Wänden an. Sie sieht ihn fassungslos an. Hat er sie gerade eben gelobt? Sein Magen krampft sich etwas zusammen er legt die Hand darüber und dreht sich weg. Das fehlte ihm jetzt noch, Jemanden seine Schwäche zu zeigen. Der verdammte Alkohol hat seinen Magen zerstört… trotzdem trinkt er weiter. 

„Ich komme nächste Woche wieder“.  
\---  
In zwei Tagen soll er sie erst wieder sehen, doch er kann die letzte Nacht nicht einfach so abschütteln. Dieses himmlische Wesen in seinem Bett. Er hat es genossen, er hat sie so sehr genossen. Er liebt sie und diese Liebe ist so unendlich aufrichtig! Er hatte viele, doch keine war wie seine unsterbliche Geliebte. Er will sie für sich ganz allein haben, mit Niemanden Teilen… er weiß sie wird irgendwann verheiratet. Doch er verdrängt es, verdrängt und vertagt das Leid welches diese Hochzeit in ihm auslösen wird. Kann er sie dann noch sehen? Er sucht Auswege wo keine sind!  
Er wird heute Abend einen Schüler besuchen, Geld verdienen… und saufen, bis er müde wird. 

Das dritte Treffen bereits brachte eine Wende….  
\---  
Er hat schon den ganzen Tag Magenschmerzen. Warum weiß er nicht. Er schleppt sich zu ihr um sein Geld zu verdienen. Als er ankommt ist sie allein im Hause, bis auf die Diener, er ist bleich im Gesicht. Er läuft sofort zum Musikzimmer durch und setzt sich auf die Bank des Flügels. Sie läuft ihm fragend nach und setzt sich neben ihn. Sie rattern ein paar Passagen eines Stückes hinab, er kann sich nicht konzentrieren. Ihr fällt auf, dass er heute zerzauster aussieht als die beiden letzten Male. 

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut“? Sie fragt es sanft.  
Er hört Sie nicht „Wieso spielen Sie nicht weiter?“

Sie spielt.

„Nein, nein, so wird das nichts“. Er steht auf und blickt zornig auf sie hinab.

Sein Magen meldet sich, er wendet sich ab und presst die Augen zusammen. Dann schlägt er auf den Flügel.

„Ich gehe jetzt“! Es war laut, sehr laut.

Als er die Augen öffnet steht sie vor ihm und sieht ihn fragend an. Sieht seine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, seine Ohren rauschen ebenfalls wie ein halber Sturm. 

„Sie spielen heute miserabel“. In Wahrheit hat er keinen Ton davon gehört. 

In Wahrheit will er sich nur hinlegen und endlich schlafen. Er presst seine Hand auf seinen Bauch und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Er lässt sich hinaus in ein Zimmer führen und auf ein Sofa legen. Er bekommt ein Glas Wasser und dann nicht mehr viel mit.

Als er erwacht ist ein Arzt über ihn gebeugt und sieht ihn analysierend an. Danach geht der Arzt und lässt Medizin für ihn da. Er richtet sich auf, es ist bereits dunkel und spät. Er hat seine Unterrichtsstunde verpasst und wie soll er sich den Arzt dann leisten? Das wird ihm höllisch bewusst und er richtet sich auf.  
„Vielen Dank aber jetzt muss ich gehen.“ Als er aufsteht rauscht sein Kopf und er wankt. 

Sie schiebt ihn sanft wieder hinab. 

„Hören Sie Fräulein, ich werde jetzt gehen und Morgen erhalten Sie Geld für den Arzt“.  
„Das ist nicht nötig“. 

Er steht wieder auf und zieht sich richtig an um zu gehen.  
\---  
Er lächelt weil er noch weiß wie sie sich langsam annäherten. Ihr erster Kuss, Sie war so scheu und unbedarft. Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort an Ort und stelle vernascht.  
Sie näherte sich langsam, sie saßen bereits eng zusammen und sie spielte, er sah ihr zu….  
Er stellt sich vor wie ein leises Bächlein durch einen Felsen rieselt, er stellt sich vor er wäre ein kleines Wassertröpfchen und fließt mit dem murmelndem Rinnsal vorbei an Felsen, Wäldern, vorbei an Städten und im Verlauf der Reise wird er bemerken, dass aus dem seichtem kleinem Wasser ein reißender Strom wird. Zusammen mit abermillionen Tropfen ist er ein imposanter Fluss geworden.  
Er hört das Rauschen und für einen kurzen Augenblick ist er der Welt entrückt. Er summt der Melodie hinterher und spielt mit den Fingern in der Luft.

Als er die Augen öffnet sieht sie ihn an mit einem so allumfassendem Staunen, dass er schmunzeln muss. Der sonst so trübe, missgelaunte Mann lächelt und sieht heiter aus. Sie hat ihn mitgenommen auf eine Reise, hat ihm ihr Herz geöffnet, er versteht es und streicht über ihre Wange. Sie hätte ihm kein besseres Geschenk machen können als diesen köstlichen Augenblick! Ein Wimpern schlag nur, doch ein Wimpern schlag der so viel ausdrückt! 

Er legt seine Hand auf sein Herz und sieht berührt aus. 

Sie beugt sich zu ihm und küsst ihn. Er sieht sie verdutzt an… Sie kann nicht fassen, dass er sie gerade anlächelt, sie kann nicht verstehen wie sie- nur eine unbedeutende Spielerin- ihn so verzücken kann? Sie hat ihm zugesehen wie er in einer Art Liebelei mit ihrer Musik versinkt. 

Er schiebt seine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf und zieht sie etwas näher. Sie enden nicht mit diesem kurzen Küsschen. Er leckt über ihre Lippen und beißt spielerisch hinein, sie schmunzelt in den Kuss, er schiebt seine Zunge durch ihre geöffneten Lippen und findet ihre Zunge. Er zieht sie näher an sich und so küssen sie sich mehr als ihr lieb wäre. Mittlerweile liegt sie in seinem Arm und ergibt sich der Leidenschaft. Ihre Hand liegt an seiner Brust und er hält sie da an sich mit seiner eigenen. 

Unten hört man es rufen… sie löst sich von ihm, er hört nichts. Sie spielen zu Ende und er geht.  
\---

XXX

Der Abend vergeht quälend langsam, er kommt heim und beschließt etwas zu trinken, daraus werden etliche Flaschen. 

Er geht spazieren, ganz allein im Wald, in der Nacht. Er setzt sich auf eine Lichtung und versinkt in Schlaf. Als er erwacht ist es bereits hell, er sieht sich um. Wo um alles in der weiten Welt ist er?  
Er muss jetzt eigentlich bei ihr sein. Er versucht schnell einen Weg zu finden. Endlich, er weiß wo er ist und macht sich auf den Weg, zerzauselt, nach Alkohol stinkend, dreckig. Er kommt zu Hause an und will sich nur schnell frisch machen. 

Sie hat sich in seine Wohnung gestohlen, hat vorgegeben bei besagter Freundin zu sein. 

„Mein Engel, wieso bist du nicht zu Hause“?  
„Ich musste Dich sehen“. 

Er zieht sich aus und wäscht sich. Als er vor dem Spiegel steht sieht sie ihn von der Seite her an. Er setzt sich auf ihr Geheiß und sie kämmt ihn. Er sieht ihr über den Spiegel lange in die Augen. 

„Wie kommt das“?  
„Was meist Du“?  
„Wie kommt es, dass ich Dich so liebe“?  
Sie sieht ihn von oben herab an. „Ich liebe Dich auch, wir gehören zusammen sind füreinander bestimmt“. „Ja“.

Er zieht sie in einen Kuss.

„Für Immer... Ewig Dein, Ewig Mein, Ewig Uns“.  
„Mein Engel, Mein Alles mein wahrstes und tiefstes Ich“.

Er steht auf und umarmt sie. Sie küssen sich oft und öfter. Er verschließt die Tür und kommt zurück. Sie zieht ihr Kleid aus und er dirigiert sie aufs Bett. Er weiß noch wie aus einem Kuss eine Sucht wurde, wie sie sich immer wieder küssten, wie er zum ersten mal ein derartiges Verlangen nach ihr hatte.

...Sie setzt sich und er kniet vor dem Bett, küsst ihre Schenkel und arbeitet sich fort, bis sie schließlich schreit, er legt Hand an sich…  
\---  
Nach einer Übungsstunde küssen sie sich, er legt sanft eine Hand an ihren Busen und streicht mit dem Daumen über ihre Brustwarze. Seine Hose ist enger geworden, er versteckt es nicht. Er nimmt ihre Hand und legt sie auf die Beule in seiner Mitte. Sie sieht ihn scheu an. Er schiebt ihre Röcke etwas hinauf und streichelt ihre Oberschenkel, findet einen Weg durch ihr Höschen und streichelt sie bis sie sich auf die Lippe beißt um nicht laut zu sein.  
\---  
...er denkt daran als er sich über sie beugt und ganz langsam auf das Bett krabbelt…  
\---  
Sie sitzt an ihn gedrückt und streicht zaghaft über seine Hose. Er öffnet den Latz und arbeitet sich frei, küsst sie dabei unentwegt. Sie sieht nicht hin aus Scham, er nimmt ihre Hand und legt sie um sich. Dann zeigt er ihr wie es geht. Er zieht sie an sich und liebkost sie ebenfalls mit den Fingern. Nach einer Zeit wirft er den Kopf in den Nacken… hat ihr gezeigt was sie tun muss um ihn glücklich zu machen… und dann versinkt er.  
\---  
Er legt sich hinter sie und küsst sie in den Nacken, dann hebt er ihr oberes Bein, nimmt sich und kommt in sie. Sie dreht sich ihm entgegen und sie küssen sich. Er gibt ihr sanfte Stöße und hält ihren Bauch. Seine riesigen Pranken halten sie in Position als er schneller wird und sie gemeinsam kommen.

Es war schnell und der Leidenschaft geschuldet, sie küssen sich und liegen sich in den Armen.


	3. Chapter 3

XXX  
Er erwacht nach einer Stunde Schlaf und zieht sie an sich, küsst ihre Schultern. Sie rekelt sich als sie ebenfalls erwacht und dreht sich zu ihm, fährt ihre Finger durch sein Haar. Er nimmt ihre Hand und küsst die Innenfläche sanft, sieht sie dabei an und legt den Kopf schief.   
„Komm mit mir mit, wir gehen irgendwohin wo uns keiner kennt“?  
„Ludwig… ich kann nicht“. Sie sieht nach langem Überlegen weg.  
„Was hast Du zu verlieren mein Engel“?  
„Ich kann nicht… unser Haus, unser Name unser...“  
„Scht“. Er legt sich auf den Rücken „Ich habe schon verstanden“.  
„Ich liebe Dich über alles aber das kann ich meiner Familie nicht antun“.   
Er steht ruckartig auf „aber mir schon“!

Er lässt sich nichts mehr sagen als er aufsteht und die Wohnung verlässt. Er muss erstmal raus und darüber nachdenken, wieder klar werden. Er wünscht sich seit langem nichts sehnlicher als eine Familie zu gründen. Er weiß, dass er sich gerade eben kindisch verhalten hat, kann dennoch nicht aus seiner Haut. Dafür ist er momentan zu tief betrübt! 

XXX

Ein paar Tage später kommt er zu einer weiteren Unterrichtsstunde in ihr Haus. Sie sitzt am Flügel im Musikzimmer und erwartet ihn bereits. Ihre Großmutter sitzt ebenfalls im selben Raum und sieht den zweien zu dabei klöppelt sie ein bisschen. Er verneigt sich gekonnt und haucht ihr einen Handkuss auf. 

„Wo waren wir das letzte Mal stehen geblieben Fräulein“?  
„Hier,“ sie blättert eine Seite um.  
„Also dann, zeigen Sie was Sie gelernt haben“. 

Die Großmutter sieht kurz auf als er sich erbittet sich zu setzen. Sie sieht ihm sehr genau zu, er versucht sich zurück zu halten doch, was er und dass er empfindet sieht sie ihm an. Ihre Enkelin ist von dem grob gehobelten Komponist, aus niederem Stand sehr angetan, was sie ebenfalls wahrnimmt. Sie sieht den beiden eine lange Zeit zu, sieht dennoch wie sie sich bemühen von einander Abstand zu halten. Dann geht sie hinaus und beobachtet die Zwei über einen Augen ausschnitt in einem Bild an der Wand. 

Ludwig sieht sich kurz um und läuft schnell zur Tür um sie zu verschließen. Dann dreht er sich um während er an der Tür stehen bleibt. 

„Es tut mir leid“. Es kommt aus heiterem Himmel, er sieht zu Boden.  
„Ludwig, ich kann Dich verstehen aber Du musst auch mich verstehen“. Sie sieht traurig zu ihm hinüber.

Sie steht auf und flüstert ihm zu, dass sie ihn liebt. Doch dann bleibt sie stehen und offenbart ihm, dass sie in ein paar Tagen heiraten muss. Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und sieht zu Boden. 

„Adieu, das wars“. Er schüttelt den Kopf.   
Sie nickt und Tränen rinnen über ihre Wangen „Ja“. 

Er geht auf sie zu und schließt sie in seinen Arm, danach küssen sie sich. Die Großmutter bekommt fast einen Infarkt. Dann dreht er sich weg und geht.

XXX

Es vergehen Tage in denen sie sich nicht sehen. Tage die zu endlosen grauen Wolken werden. Tage die er nicht mehr wahrnimmt weil er sich halb zu Tode säuft. Er bläst alles ab, Unterricht, Konzerte, Spielabende… die letzten Freunde die er bis dahin noch hat.   
Als die Glocken der Augustiner Kirche läuten weiß er, dass sie nun einem anderen gehört!

Danach wird es nur noch schlimmer. Niemand dringt zu ihm durch, er verarmt zusehends und verfällt körperlich. Die erste Zeit ist schlimmer denn je… als er sich endlich wieder aufgerappelt hat und arbeitet, erfährt die ganze Welt von seiner Unfähigkeit zu hören.  
Man lacht ihn aus in einem Konzert, völlig desorientiert verlässt er allein den Saal und zeigt sich in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit. Ein weiterer Absturz folgt, er muss wieder umziehen und zieht danach erneut um. Man sieht ihn des Öfteren in einer Schänke… sich betrinken. Er sieht desolat aus… der Weg in den Verfall. 

Er reist nach Heiligenstadt und verfasst sein Testament, seine Karriere scheint sich dem Ende zu neigen. Doch einer Eingebung folgend hält er sich am Leben, muss noch so vieles erschaffen auch wenn er lieber Würmerfutter wäre, wie er sagt. Es ist nun schon drei Jahre her, dass seine unsterbliche Geliebte, sein Engel ihn verlassen hat. 

XXX

Eines Tages läuft er durch Wiens Straßen und plötzlich fährt eine Kutsche an ihm vorbei.   
Sie sieht gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und ihm dann ins Gesicht. Die Kutsche muss kurz anhalten um einer anderen die Vorfahrt zu gewähren, deshalb kommt es zu dieser Begegnung.   
Sein Herz macht einen Hüpfer als er in das liebe Gesicht schaut! Danach wendet er sich schnell ab, denn was hat ein Mann wie er mit einer verheirateten Frau zu schaffen. Er läuft eilig davon und weg außer Sicht. Sie fängt an zu weinen und birgt ihre Hände in ihrem Gesicht. Ihr kleiner Sohn der auf dem Schoss sitzt und der seinem Vater bis auf die letzte braune Locke ähnlich sieht, greift nach ihren Händen. 

Als ihr Gatte erfährt, dass sie schwanger ist und das Kind nicht seines ist, lässt er sie fortan bewachen und vergnügt sich mit seinen Mätressen. Zum Glück hat die Großmutter dicht gehalten und Niemand weiß wer der Vater des Kindes ist. Er erzieht es selbst als seinen Sohn um die Familie nicht mit Schmach zu beladen. Sie hat immer eine Anstandsdame an ihrer Seite und fühlt sich eingeschlossen in einem goldenen Käfig.

Sie hat schon oft bereut, dass sie nicht mit ihm davon gelaufen ist. 

Den ganzen Abend muss er an das liebe Gesicht denken und kann nicht schlafen.

XXX

Sie provoziert eine weitere Begegnung und hält schließlich die Kutsche. Sie ist ihre Anstandsdame losgeworden und spaziert mit dem Kind in ihrem Arm durch eines der Musiker Viertel. Doch sie sieht ihn nicht. Sie wiederholt selbe Prozedur wieder und wieder. Hat immer größere Mühe der Dame zu entwischen. Irgendwann läuft sie einfach von Zuhause weg und versucht ihr Glück auf eigene Faust. Sie läuft zu seiner letzten ihr bekannten Adresse. Doch die Leute dort sagen ihr, dass er jetzt am Ende der Stadt wohnt. Also läuft sie dorthin, doch die Leute hier sagen ihr, dass er wo ganz anders wohnt. 

Ihre Füße schmerzen bereits unendlich als sie sich den nächsten Prellstein sucht um sich niederzulassen und zu weinen über soviel Torheit. 

„Der Beethoven ist aber heute wieder ganz schön versoffen...“ hört sie einen Mann im derben Kittel zu einem anderen sagen. 

Sie springt auf und fragt nach ihm. Die verdutzten Handwerker zeigen ihr den Weg. 

XXX

Als sie die Taverne betritt sitzt er allein an einem entlegenem Tisch im hinteren Winkel und starrt in sein Glas. Sie sucht den Wirt auf und bezahlt seine Zeche. Dann setzt sie sich zu ihm.

„Bist Du das mein Engel“? Hört sie ihn lallen.   
„Ludwig, komm mit mir“. Sie schreibt es auf seinen Papierbogen.  
„Nein, nein Du bist bloß eine Einbildung“. Er steht wankend auf „Husch“. Und versucht das Bild zu vertreiben.

Er steht schwankend vor ihr. 

„Ludwig, ich bin hier“. Sie reicht ihm den Zettel und die Hand. 

Sie hat einen schwarzen Schleier um, damit man sie nicht erkennt.

„Ich bringe Dich nach Hause, wo wohnst Du“?   
„Na gut“. 

Sie nimmt ihn an die Seite und sie verlassen unter dem Gejohle der anderen Männer die Taverne. Er sackt halb in sich zusammen als sie in die kalte Oktoberluft treten. Er kennt den Weg, doch Laufen fällt ihm überaus schwer. Sie laufen schweigend und ganz langsam nebeneinander. Plötzlich dreht er sich an einen Baum und übergibt sich, wischt sich den Mund mit einem Ärmel. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen weil er ein Bild des Jammers abgibt. Sie erreichen seine Wohnung die mehr als nur desolat aussieht. Sie legt ihn ins Bett und er schläft sofort ein. Sie setzt sich an sein Bett und wartet bis zum Morgen. 

Er erwacht und starrt sie an, hat noch Restalkohol im Blut als er schwankend aufsteht. Doch sein Verstand ist wieder klar! 

„Wie hast Du mich gefunden“?  
„Habe überall nach Dir gefragt“.  
„Ich wollte nicht gefunden werden“!   
„Jetzt bin ich aber hier...“  
„Was sagt Dein Mann dazu“?  
„Er weiß nichts davon“.

Sie steht auf und umarmt ihn. Sie klammert sich an ihn und weint bitterlich. Er schließt seine Arme um sie und weint ebenfalls. Er drückt sich weg und sieht sie an.

„Ludwig, laufe mit mir weg“.  
„Ich“ er weißt auf sich „Bin nichts mehr“. Er sieht kurz zornig aus. „Kann uns nicht mal ernähren, versaufe das letzte Bisschen Geld“. Er schüttelt sie „Nein, ich verbiete es“.   
„Ich liebe Dich, habe niemals aufgehört Dich zu lieben“. Sie fällt in seinen Arm.  
„Gott sei mir gnädig, mir geht es ebenso“.   
„Du hast einen Sohn“. Jetzt endlich muss es raus.  
„Was? Großartig“! Er lächelt sie an und küsst ihr beide Hände. Dann wird er ernst, „Du darfst nicht mehr herkommen, wenn die Leute das erfahren. Du darfst mich nie wieder sehen, hörst Du das“? Eine Träne läuft seine Wange hinab.   
„Ja“ Sie weint ebenfalls.   
„Du musst an unseren Jungen denken, er soll nicht so aufwachsen“!  
„Ja“! Sie weint bitterlich. 

Er kann sie nicht weinen sehen, konnte es noch nie. Er streicht durch ihr Gesicht und dann küsst er sie. Das alte Gefühl kehrt zu Beiden zurück. Sie küssen sich tiefer… Sie streicht seine weißen Haare aus seinem Gesicht und über seine Bartstoppeln, er sieht sehr ungepflegt aus. Er lässt seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten und zieht sie an sich. Seine Hand wandert zu ihrem Hintern und streichelt diesen. Sein Verstand setzt aus, als sie sich beginnt auszuziehen. Er küsst ihr immer wieder neue Tränen vom Gesicht und öffnet ihr Mieder, schubst ihr Kleid von ihren Schultern und küsst ihren Nacken. Er spürt ihre Hände an seiner und in seiner Hose. Er zieht seine Weste und sein Hemd aus, dabei spürt er sie um sich und stöhnt in ihren Kuss. Danach liebkost er ihre Brüste und dann ihren Mund. Er hebt sie ruckartig hoch und sie lässt ihn ein. Sie küssen sich hektisch… sie will mehr und bewegt sich. 

Sie will endlich wieder wissen wie sich echte Liebe anfühlt als er sie zum Bett trägt. 

Er legt sie auf den Rücken und sie umfängt ihn. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und geben sich einander hin! Bei ihm ist es so verdammt lang her, er muss sich zusammenreißen um es hinauszuzögern. Bei ihr sieht es nicht anders aus. Sie spornt ihn an, sie schneller zu nehmen, egal wie schnell es vorbei ist! Er wird hart und schnell, sie küssen sich und sie kratzt über seinen Rücken. Danach entzieht er sich und kommt über ihren Bauch… streichelt sie bis sie ebenfalls halb Ohnmächtig wird. 

Der Tag gehört ihnen und sie lieben sich beinahe ohne Pause… Sie wissen beide, dass das gefährlich ist und versuchen als sie sich trennen sich nicht wieder zu sehen!

XXX

Doch dann kommt der Tag an dem sie ihm seinen Sohn präsentiert. Sie müssen sich verstecken als sie sich treffen. Sie sind in einem entlegenem Waldstück und spazieren gemütlich. Nur Ludwig kennt die Wege hier am Besten, er hat klein Johann auf dem Arm und ist berührt. Johann wird irgendwann quengelig und müde. 

Sie setzen sich auf eine Lichtung und Johann legen sie auf Ludwigs Gehrock ins weiche Moos. Der Kleine schläft erschöpft ein. Sie sehen sich an und sagen nichts. Nein, Worte sind für ihre Zweisamkeit gar nicht notwendig, sie verstehen sich mit Blicken! Sie küssen sich und küssen sich, schließlich legt er sich hinter sie und zieht sie in seinen Arm. 

Wie in letzter Zeit üblich überkommt es sie, Ludwig hebt ihren Rock hinauf und nimmt sie sich. Sie dreht sich auf den Rücken. Der Kleine erwacht, kann aber noch nicht verstehen was da vor sich geht. Da sie mittlerweile weiß, dass sie schwanger von ihrem groben Mann ist können sie sich einfach gehen lassen. Ludwig wird impulsiv und pinnt sie in die Erde bevor sie beide kommen. 

Sie lassen voneinander lächelnd ab und küssen sich. Der Kleine starrt sie an und sie lächeln zurück.


End file.
